


Treasure Hunt

by addie71



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Ex, X any kind of x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

The tongue trailed slowly down Elijah’s chest toward the rounded cup of his navel. It paused there to worship the soft little belly; then began to move slowly downward. Finally, Elijah thought, then began to squirm as that delicious tongue moved off its course to investigate the hollow at the top of his thigh. He groaned.

His tormentor smiled and continued to work in circles around Elijah’s red, weeping cock, coming close, but never quite touching. 

Just as Elijah felt the torture would never end, the hot, wet mouth closed over his cock without warning. Ahhhhh… X marks the spot!


End file.
